


One Small Decaf, Please

by caacrinolaas



Series: Descending Upward [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/caacrinolaas
Summary: Paladin and General bump into each other in the early hours of the morning, and Acxa is given yet another helping hand on her path to righteousness.





	One Small Decaf, Please

It was early in the cycle when Acxa walked out into the Atlas’ dining area. She was still adjusting to the rather large time change; given the Atlas was mostly Garrison-run, she- along with the Voltron paladins and their Altean advisor- had to adjust to the Earth’s clock rather than the universal standard. There was surprisingly little protest which Acxa attributed to sheer exhaustion from their last battle against one of Haggar’s robeasts.

As she stepped in where the tables were, the former General realized that she did not recognize any of the Garrison officials scattered in groups about the tables. She had gotten so used to sitting with Veronica and the MFE pilots that it was almost disheartening to have to go back to sitting alone, something she never thought she would admit to herself.

That was fine, though, she was quickly growing accustomed to the feeling of being by herself.

(There was no getting used to the burning stares of the humans as she made her way to where the food was served, however. Nor the stares of any species, for that matter.)

She finally reached the cafeteria, and upon entering she spotted the back of a familiar hairstyle that would be considered atrocious to the Dalterions, the race that made up half her blood. Though it was forgivable, she has had to adjust her eyes to many questionable haircuts lately.

Despite her better judgement given her former interactions with other humans going sour, Acxa ended up approaching Keith. Acxa pretended that she was friends with the Paladin, but unfortunately the extent of that friendship was her awkwardly hanging near where he was in hope to find some sort of kinship. Even more unfortunately, that habit probably just put him and his somewhat- no, his _very_ intimidating Marmorite mother- on edge.

If anything, she hoped to get to know him better. The two of them were currently the only mixed Galra on the Atlas and finding half Galran peers was already difficult enough even in the vast expanse of space, something she knew about all too well. Along with that, Veronica and the MFEs were giving her increasing pressure to branch out socially, and she figured her former Voltron adversaries were an okay place to start.

Surprisingly enough, the pilot of the Black Lion appeared to be alone, none of the other Paladins in sight and the cafeteria was lacking in any other Blade members. He was serving himself some near-black liquid from the beverage table which heightened Galran senses allowed her to smell and quite frankly, it smelled disgusting. Keith’s sense of honor did not apply to his taste of foods and hairstyles apparently.

“Where are the other Paladins?” The sudden question made him jump, almost spilling the liquid held it what appeared to be a glazed clay cup.

“Oh, uh, hey Acxa.” Keith readjusted his posture and turned around to face her, leaning back against the metal table. “They’re still asleep. Pidge was talking about some sort of protest against the time change last night, but I, uh, I dunno, I don’t see the point in it.”

So they _did_ disapprove of it.

While she hasn’t seen much of the other Paladins as of late, the former General could see why based on the Black Paladin’s appearance. His hair was especially disheveled and pronounced shadows were under his eyes, which looked ready to close at any moment. It was almost impressive that he could even stand; considering that his Galran heritage should mean he needs less sleep than the average human, Acxa didn’t want to know what the other Paladins looked like.

“I see. So the Voltron Paladins protest by means of civil disobedience, how honorable.” Acxa deadpanned.

To her surprise, Keith chuckled in response. “Civil disobedience.” Keith’s face was impassive, but amusement still filled his tone as he spoke. “Wow. I’m gonna have to tell them that one.”

Acxa’s lips curled up in a small smile. “I’m surprised you picked that up as a joke. They tend to go over people’s heads.”

“Know how that feels.”  

A small pause hung over them, both struggling to find what else to say. In any other situation, Acxa would simply walk away and move on with her life, but this was not any other situation. She promised Veronica to try to make more friends and quiznak, she’s trying.

Catching yet another whiff of the horribly scented drink, the woman cleared her throat. “What is that you’re drinking?”

“Coffee.” Acxa began to open her mouth to respond that the word meant nothing to her, but he continued on before she could say anything. “It’s a uh… a human drink. Gives us energy.”

“Energy? So it is necessary for human function?”

“Well, no. Unless you're Pidge or Shiro.” Keith stirred what appeared to be some sort of cream into the ‘coffee’. “It has something in it called caffeine which gives, you know, the energy. But I don't drink coffee with caffeine.”

“I see.”

“Do you want to try some?”

Acxa narrowed her eyes for a second, reviewing the facts she had been given. This ‘caffeine’ was some sort of stimulant for humans, likely an asset but not necessary. The Green Paladin and the captain of the Atlas seemed to have a dependency but it did not hinder their functionality. Conclusion- not a poison; lack of caffeine would decrease chances of any possible side effects.

“Okay. I will have some without the... cahfeen.” Yet another butchered pronunciation, at least he didn’t laugh like most other humans would have. Acxa wondered how the ancient Alteans dealt with the amount of untranslatable words humans had.

She watched carefully as he grabbed another cup and poured out another serving. It wasn't necessarily that she didn't trust him- he had earned her trust a long time ago- but the reeking smell coming from the machines put her on edge. It was a scent she often picked up from the Green Paladin, though she underestimated how intense the actual smell of the source would be.

The instant the drink hit her tongue, her face scrunched up in a way exaggerated enough that it could only be involuntary. This was not the first time she had been forced to partake in forcing down foul foods, though she rarely had it actually hit her taste buds and quickly swallowed it before the smell reached her brain. This was not one of those times, and to make matters worse, Keith was trying and very much failing to conceal his laughter, the kind of mirth a person had when they knew beforehand of someone else’s reaction.

Acxa scowled at him in exasperation as he took back the cup to add other ingredients. It tasted a bit better with other condiments added, but the bitterness still stung on her tongue. She made sure to pick up food that would wash away the original flavor.

In the Empire, food was almost always processed to the point of no flavor in favor of adding compounds that would heighten the condition of soldiers. Acxa had never had food so flavorful until she arrived on Earth, and even then, she was told that the Garrison’s food was very bland in comparison to other Earthen food.

With quiet tandem, the two picked up their individual meals and made their way to an empty table. She was mildly worried he would make her leave, but given the lack of complaint she figured it was okay to keep company. It was much quieter than what she was used to while eating, but it wasn't unwelcomed. She was always surrounded by very loud and boisterous personalities both with Lotor and with Atlas, despite her being quiet unless it was necessary to talk. Right now, there was no need to talk, as the person seated across from her was equally quiet. 

That calm silence was soon broken. “I know how you feel, by the way.”

Acxa blinked in response, not expecting the comment. Before she could think of a response, Keith continued, “I mean, I’m not- I’m not blue head to toe or whatever, and my skin is only purple in spots I can easily hide. But people definitely gave me weird looks after it got out that I’m Galra among, uh, other… things.”

That made sense. It was no secret that Krolia is Keith’s mother anymore- even if he didn’t make much fanfare about it, the other Paladins certainly did. While the Paladins likely had good intentions, the current social climate was not as forgiving as the planet was still heavily scarred from the Empire’s damage on both terrain and families. Acxa highly doubted that as the designated leader of Voltron he only got off with weird looks.

But while their situations were similar, there was a glaring difference, the same one that had them walk such different paths in the first place.

“That’s true… however, you are descended from good and noble Galran blood. If anyone attempts to call you out, you have the Blade of Marmora’s Leadership to fall on.” Acxa looked down at her drink, which was quickly cooling in the chilled air of the Atlas. “I… I have nothing. The armor I am wearing is one of pirates, the one I wore before pledged allegiance to Lotor. Before I became a general, I donned a trainee’s undersuit lined with the Empire’s red. None of my past has given me any backing for my being here.”

Keith went silent for a moment, face unreadable. Though honestly, she found most facial expressions to be unreadable.

“You chose to join the Coalition on your own terms and you’ve proven yourself, and that’s enough.” The familiar sentiment stirred something in her gut, and she cast her gaze downward as he continued. “It’s not like we haven’t had people that made sketchy life choices join us before, just look at Nyma. She literally stole the Blue Lion for the Empire.”

A short stretch of silence fell over them as Acxa thought over the words she was now getting used to hearing. Though the reassurances momentarily soothed her conscience, she knew that the guilt of remaining by Lotor’s side for so long would eat at her for the rest of her life. Everything she did was to please Lotor- at some points it was nearly humiliating- but all half Galra knew that the Empire’s Prince was the only chance at climbing the Empire’s social ladder.

Throughout her life, she always questioned her own loyalties, so Acxa overcompensated by throwing in everything to prove her worth. Yet despite her hard work, the former General knew in her heart that she wanted to fight for good ever since the Paladin in front of her gave her a second chance despite her heritage.

“And besides, I think the armor thing is an easy fix.”

Acxa snapped out of her stupor at the second unexpected comment Keith has thrown at her today. “What?”

“You can become a Blade.” Keith gestured to the armor she was currently wearing. “I know you’d pass whatever trials we’d make to replace the old one. And people know that the Blade is trustworthy. Honestly, if Kolivan is even okay with you trying the trials, _anybody_ can trust you.”

“That is… an option?” The former General said hesitantly, “Even… as a former member of the Empire?”

“I knew Blades who spent centuries brainwashed by Empirical propaganda and they were people I would trust with my life. It doesn’t matter where you came from as long as you’re dedicated to the cause, which I know you are.”

While it wasn’t as direct as dragging her out of the destroyed shuttle in the Weblum, the offer truly felt like another second chance at life. A simple gesture that changed her entire world, except this time, she would follow the path of good without hesitation.

Acxa smiled up at him, reminiscent of the time they first spoke on good terms. “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I finally finished this!! I got stumped on the ending so this ended up collecting dust in my WIPs but today I found the motivation to finish it. I wrote this because we need more non-sibling platonic kacxa in the world! This is totally platonic but I won't get offended if you wear shipping goggles lol


End file.
